Smells Like Teen Spirit
by r e d m u s h r o o m s
Summary: Ah, summer vacation. All of the digidestined's hobbies seem to have seperated them. Except for brokenhearted Taichi and his secret admirer Mimi. But she needs to watch out, rebounds have a tendency to mulitply broken hearts, but Koushirou's there to help


**Title:** Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author:** r e d m u s h r o o m s

**Disclaimer:** :singing: IIIII DONT OWN DIIGIIMOOOONNNN, YOOOOUU DONT OWN DIIIGIIIMOOONN! Unless of course you're the creaters, and in that case, well...um...I lied?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** After Taichi breaks Mimi's heart, Koushiro attempts to take his place by looking and acting exactly like him. But one can only do so much.

**Author's Note:** It was a cold and blustery day in southern California...wait...what? Yes, dear God, it is windy in California.

**Category:** Romance, Drama

**Setting:** Odaiba, LA, Los pantalones de tu madre?

**Date Begun:** December 26, 2005

**Date Posted:** January 15, 2006

**Chapter Title:** I Am Such A Sucker, And I'm Always The Last To Know

* * *

"One blended mocha please? And, um, a large coffee," Taichi mumbled to the cashier of Odaiba's local coffeehouse. She told him the amount but he tuned her out, he knew the price by heart. After all, he had been coming here every morning with Mimi all summer long. He looked over at the table in the far corner where Mimi was sitting. She folded her legs pretzel style on her chair and chewed on the end of her pencil. She was filling out forms for the modeling auditions she was going to attend at Los Angeles.

She looked up at Taichi and smiled sweetly. Taichi nervously waved back and immediately shoved his hands back into his pockets. When his order was placed in front of him, he took the two drinks and sat down with Mimi. She grinned and quickly grabbed her blended mocha.He laughed.

Mimi wrinkled her nose and held up her papers, "All done! God, who knew these model people could actually ask such in depth questions. Oh, I can't wait! It's going to be so amazing, but..."

Mimi looked into Taichi's obviously nervous chocolate brown eyes. He blinked, then shook his head and cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"Mimi, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. You've wanted to go to this camp all year. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Taichi reassured her. Mimi bit her lip and pressed her forehead against his.

"Hai," she whispered. Taichi smiled and leaned back, taking a sip of his coffee. Mimi folded her papers and slid them into her purse. Turning back to him, she clasped her hands together and leaned forward.

"So, what's been going on today?" Mimi asked. Taichi stared at his coffee for a moment, pondering how to approach the subject he was about to bring up.

"Sora's coming back tomorrow," Taichianswered and braced himself as he looked up at Mimi for her response. For a moment she seemed distant, even sad, but it faded and she was all smiles and cheer once more.

"That's great! I've missed her so much. I mean, it's been just us, your sister, and Takeru...I've kinda been getting sick of ya," Mimi winked. Taichi smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Everyone had been away this summer. Sora went to an all girls' religious camp, Jyou switched schools and was busy with college courses all summer, Yamatowas at choir camp, and Koushiro...

"And, um, I've been talking to Koushiro," Mimi brought Taichi back into focus.

"Oh, yeah. He's been going to brain camp in Los Angeles, right?" Taichi asked. Mimi nodded slowly and smiled.

"Yeah, he says it's 'prodigious'. Lots of kids like him, challenging him and all other things only brains like him can describe properly." Mimi laughed, "That's Shiro for you."

They fell silent for a moment, soaking in the words that were there but haven't been said. Mimi bit her thumb and shook her knee. Taichi ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Mimi."

"Nani?" She answered quietly.

"You're upset," he stated.

"Upset? What are you talking about, Taichi?" Mimi laughed nervously and her knee shook even more.

"Sora. You're upset because Sora's back. You're afraid that things will be different. You're scared because you won't have me all to yourself anymore."

"I don't know what you're--"

"Mimi, it's okay. You don't have to worry," Taichi reassured her and placed a hand on hers. She stared at it for a moment and shook her head. Taichi opened his mouth to say something more, but she slid her purse on her shoulder and stood quickly. Her usually glittering caramel eyes were now hardened and dull.

"You know what, Taichi? I do. I really do. I can't do this anymore, I can't replace her." Mimi lowered her head so her eyes were level with his, "and next time you see her and Yamato sucking face outside the girls' locker room, I won't be there to comfort you."

And with that, she grabbed her drink and left. Taichi shivered, whether it was because of the draft Mimi let blow in, or the cold hard truth she brought to the surface, he didn't know. He stared at the table and traced small patterns in the circle of water left from Mimi's drink. He thought back to one thing she had just said, _'Next time you see her and Yamato sucking face outside the girls' locker room…'_ He bit his lip as the memory she brought up came rushing back.

* * *

_"Later, Kyo!" Taichi slung his duffel over his shoulder and waved goodbye to his orange haired friend._

_"Later, man," Kyo replied from somewhere in the sea of lockers. Taichi pushed open the doors and walked around the gym to the girls' side. He met up with Sora everyday after each of their soccer practices. He rounded a corner and readjusted the duffel strap on his shoulder. Almost falling over, he stared at the ground and cursed the gravel he tripped on. He kept on walking and slowly lifted his gaze. However, when his eyes landed on his two best friends, he almost choked. His duffel landed on the ground with a loud thump. His two 'best friends' broke apart and stared at Taichi in horror._

_"Taichi! I...we...Yama and I were just..." the female one spat out. Taichi wrinkled his nose when she called his best friend 'Yama'. Were they using pet names now?_

_"Sucking face?" Taichi finished coldly. 'Yama' ran a hand through his hair and the girl stared at the ground._

_"Look, man, we were going to tell you...but we..." 'Yama' trailed off and looked away._

_"Were sucking face, I know. We covered this. And you know what? I don't care. Go fuck each other's brains out. I'm leaving," Taichi turned on his heel and swiftly walked away.

* * *

_

"Yes, I'd like to switch flights please? _What are the to and from locations of your_ _ticket?_ Odaiba to Los Angeles, one-way. _When was your original flight time?_ Sunday at 8 AM. And I would like to leave as soon as possible. _Alright ma'am, could you hold for just a moment?_ Yes, I can hold," Mimi sighed into the telephone and drummed her fingers. Her eyes darted around the kitchen and landed on her mother. She was sipping tea quietly and staring intensely at her daughter. Mimi glared.

"What?" Mimi growled. She shrugged and sipped her tea once more. Mimi rolled her eyes and turned around to face the window. She decided to take an earlier flight to LA, in hopes that she could skip seeing Sora. Sora tried repeatedly to fix things between the two of them, but Mimi just wouldn't have it. Not only did she hurt Taichi, but she continually lied to Mimi about Yamato.

"_Ma'am?_ Oh, yes? _I've changed your flight to tomorrow morning at 9. Is that alright?_ Yes, yes it's perfect. _Your ticket information will be faxed to you._ Arigato," Mimi hung up and turned around to find her mother still...staring.

"What's with the stare-fest?" Mimi questioned and grabbed a bowl from a cupboard.

"I'm just wondering how that Taichi could like Sora more than you," Mimi's mother put a finger to her cheek in thought. Again, Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Save it, Mom. I'm just not his type. No big deal," Mimi ducked her head inside the fridge, searching for something edible. She pulled out some salad and pre-cut chicken.

Her mother sighed, "It's just...oh! I've never seen you so down before. You've lost your pep, honey!"

Mimi twitched. Pep? Who says pep? Her mother was absolutely insane. Mimi poured the contents of the salad package on her plate and mixed it with the chicken, "So I'm not allowed to sulk?"

"No, that is perfectly alright. But running away?"

"Mom! I'm going anyway, what's the big deal? Besides, I can hang out with Koushiro now," Mimi huffed and shoved some salad in her mouth, chewing loudly.

"Oh, yes. Izumi Koushiro...such a sweet boy. Now _he_ would treat you well," She finished her tea and stood up.

"Mom, I am _not_ dating Shiro. Besides, Taichi is a sweet boy too," Mimi turned her gaze to her plate, until she was clonked on the head by her mother's teacup.

"If he was such a sweet boy, would he do this to you?" Her question was left unanswered when the phone rang. She sighed and answered, "Moshi Moshi, Tachikawa Maia here. _It's David._ Oh... _Can I speak with Mimi, Please?_ Sure, hold on," Maia placed her hand over the mouth of the phone.

"It's your father," Maia handed her the phone.

"Oh! Okay," Mimi took the phone from her mother, "Daddy? _Hey sweetie, how's it going?_ Great, and guess what? _Heh, what?_ I'm coming out to LA tomorrow! _Really? Well, you know my business trip isn't until next Monday._ It's okay. A friend of mine is there for brain camp and I can hang out with him. _Okay, well, I just wanted to see how you were doing._ Okay, Daddy, I love you. _I love you too, goodbye sweetie_. Bye."

"So what's the verdict?" Maia asked, not looking up from the dishes she was cleaning. Mimi cocked her head.

"He's due any moment, and I think we're going to have to pull it out of his ass," Mimi joked. **_CLANG!_** Maia carelessly dropped a large stack of plates into the other side of the sink. Mimi furrowed her eyebrows. "Mom, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just joking, honey. Why don't you go to sleep, the taxi will be arriving around 6:45 in the morning," Maia turned around and smiled sweetly. Mimi nodded and dashed off to her room, despite how fake the smile her mother gave her was. Shortly after all of the digidestined returned to the real world for good, her parents divorced. Her father, David, was offered a job in New York City, his hometown, but her mom loved it here in Odaiba.

* * *

"Honey, just here me out. New York is my hometown. It's a perfect place for us to live. Especially with Mimi and her modeling dreams!" David placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. Maia shoved him off.

"You really think removing Mimi from her_ hometown and her best friends is going to help her?" Maia argued. _

"She can still talk to them on the phone or online. Besides, I'm sure she'll make new friends." David tried reasoning with her, oblivious to the fact that their previously mentioned daughter was watching the whole thing.

"I cannot believe you, David," Maia stated coldly. Mimi bit her lip and shifted her weight to the other foot.

"If I don't go, Maia, I'll lose my job! What am I supposed to do then? I've been working my ass off for years to get here!"

her

* * *

Mimi shook the memory out of her head and checked over her room, making sure she didn't forget to pack anything. She made a mental note not to forget her laptop in the morning. And despite her mother's request, Mimi sat down in front of it and went online. 

_**SOCCERobsessor06** wants to chat._ Mimi wrinkled her nose and denied the request. Taichi was too persistent.

_**ImPRODiGIOUS** wants to chat._ Mimi moved the mouse and clicked accept.

_Hey Meems._

**Hey Shiro, what's up?**

_They pulled five pop quizzes on us yesterday._

**Ouch. You shoulda told them that you're too good for quizzes, that you saved their sorry asses from evil digimon.**

_Haha, yeah I guess. But they probably would have sent me to crazy camp instead. Can you imagine? "Hey teach! You can take your quiz and shove it up your ass, because I saved that sorry thing from evil digitized creatures!"_

**LMAO. Oh man, that's priceless. Next time you do that, make sure I'm there. Actually…**

_Actually?_

**Well, you see…**

_Yes?_

**I'm flying out to Los Angeles tomorrow!**

_But your camp doesn't start until next week?_

**Yup.**

_Am I missing something here?_

**Nope.**

_Wait a minute…_

**Can't you just be excited that I'm flying out?**

_No. Does this have anything to do with Sora flying back tomorrow?_

**What do you mean no?**

_I mean, not until you answer me!_

**No, it doesn't have anything to do with that stupid, lying, heart breaking bitch.**

_Ah, so you _haven't_ made up yet._

**Whatever, Izumi. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow? I'll be arriving at 4-ish.**

_You mean today, it's only morning here. But yeah, I have the day off._

**So go back to sleep! Haha, okay good night…morning…night?**

_Go to sleep, Mimi. I'll see you soon.

* * *

_

_**ModelAffair101** has signed off._

Koushiro stretched and sat back in his chair. Even though he has been in America all summer, he and Mimi have gotten pretty close via e-mail and instant messenger. A pretty long ways from back on File Island when she was mad and got lost inside the ruins. _She's a lot different now, I guess this whole experience changed her a lot more than she realizes._

He blew a lock of red hair out of his eyes. His hair has actually grown fairly long since he started Brain Camp. Without his mother there to force him to hair appointments, he hasn't had to worry about cutting his hair. _It must be as long, or longer than Taichi's by now._

"Mmph…quit typing so loud," a voice mumbled through a pillow. The boy rolled over and his piercing blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Koushiro spun his computer chair around and crossed his arms.

"Oh, it's morning anyway, Skyler."

"It's 6:00! We don't even have classes today!"

"Like you care, you're always late anyway."

"Big deal. Go back to sleep, 'Shiro."

"If you get up, I'll pay for breakfast," Koushiro offered. Skyler immediately jumped out of bed. _Works every time._ Skyler fumbled around in his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a picture of Mark, the alien on Fairly Odd Parents.

"I'm holding you to that," he said as he threw on the clothes. Koushiro closed his laptop and slipped his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. Grabbing a plain white T-shirt off of the back of his chair, he threw it on and headed towards the door. Skyler strode over, running a hand through his messy caramel hair.

"What's with the alien?" Koushiro asked as they walked down the hall.

"His name is Mark, thank you very much," Skyler stated and crossed his arms.

"Okay, so what's up with _Mark_?" Koushiro asked again.

"He's just about the coolest alien prince ever. Fairly Odd Parents, duh!" Skyler waved his hands about as he spoke. A couple girls walked by and smiled shyly. Skyler returned the favor with a charming grin of his own. They looked away and blushed.

Koushiro shook his head, "Come on, hot stuff, let's get going."

* * *

As soon as Koushiro and Skyler found a table, Skyler attacked Koushiro for the details about his earlier conversation with Mimi. 

"Well…she's coming later this afternoon," Koushiro traced circles on the table.

"So? Are you going to pick her up at the airport, or are you going to make her sit in the back of a gross old taxi with some rapist driver," Skyler grinned, earning a glare from Koushiro.

"It's not like I have a car, we'll still have to take a taxi back," retorted Koushiro. But before Skyler had a chance to respond, their waiter sashayed over to the table. He bent over, resting his chin in his hand. A lock of his gray hair falling forward into his glittering silver eyes.

"Hey. My name is Yuki, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink? Or are you ready to order?" He asked. Skyler grinned and turned his body to face Yuki.

"Oh we're ready," Skyler licked his lips. Koushiro rolled his eyes and handed Yuki the menus.

"Two plates of your blueberry waffles, and two cokes please," Koushiro said. Yuki smiled, scribbling the orders down on his notepad, and walked away.

"Honestly, must you flirt with every living being?" Koushiro whined and leaned is head back against the seat.

Skyler shrugged, "All part of being bi, Shiro."

Silence.

"So are you gonna skrew her senseless, or what?" Skyler broke the silence. Koushiro's head shot up and he glared.

"Persistent much?"

"Just wondering if we should stop by and get some supplies from the store, if you know what I mean."

"No."

"Aw, come on."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"At least pick her up from the airport!"

"FINE!"

* * *

Mimi ran a hand through her long caramel hair and dragged her suitcase along behind her. She should have listened to her mother and gone to sleep instead of surfing the net all night. All the turbulence on the plane caused babies to scream and Mimi's lack of sleep. _The least I could have done was print out a map for myself, I don't know where the hell I'm supposed to go!_ She looked down at her outfit, a silk magenta cami, fringed micro mini, and the cowboy boots she got for her birthday. She instinctively twsited one of her two braids around her finger, looking around for some sign of where to go. 

Well, she found her sign.

Koushiro rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly across the area at Mimi. He was holding a sign that said 'MIMI' in large pink letters. She grinned and strolled on over. She stopped in front of him and just smiled. He pulled out a mocha from behind his back and blushed.

"Welcome to LA?"

**TBC**


End file.
